


Stay

by pallasathene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene





	Stay

Remus received the bite when he was six years old. Too young to go to the village shop on his own, but not too young to wonder what lay beyond his painted window frame, and the tall garden fence, and his mother’s warm palm.

That night, he had been sitting on his window sill with his knees drawn up to his chest. He had been looking at the stars, initially. He had heard of constellations, but did not know any by sight, so he made up his own; the tree, the house, the bridge. High above him, the moon seemed to pulse and swell. Then Remus saw something else. Pressing his nose to the window pane, he looked at the trees that lay beyond his back garden. There was some movement there, and suddenly Remus felt simultaneously as though everything he knew was telling him to turn away, to go back to bed and pull the covers over his head, and like there was some magnetism there that would never stop pulling at him unless he found out what was causing the disturbance in the trees.

On the 1st September, 1971, Remus and Sirius met for the first time. Sirius was the only one who saw the haunted look in his eyes, and noticed the hesitation before he spoke which was more than the usual first year’s shyness.

In the summer of 1995, Sirius turns up at Remus’s door. He is tired and dirty, and Remus’s house is warm. For several seconds, as Remus gestures that Sirius should come in, it all seems that simple. Then the weight of everything – the war, the lies, the mistrust, the separation, makes them stop. Remus doesn't know what to say. There are so many things he could say. _I love you_. But Sirius knows. From the day they first kissed each other, he has known. From the day death kisses both of them, he will know.

So he focuses on now.

‘Stay.’


End file.
